plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tammttg
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- IGNATIUS (Talk) 13:49, October 25, 2011 |} |} Reason I'm just meant that You should write "A strategy by {username}" in the vid description, not in the Bulleted list, and only add the official modes (in Game) to the "Modes" section, but add an unofficial one to the note (i.e: NOTE: blah blah bla... ) . And don't forget if You write on somebody's Talk Pages, don't forget to insert titles and tidles (~ ~ ~ ~) (Hide trhe spaces) at the end ヴィンズ～～！！ 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Elijah im way better than you at maka wuhu Hello May I ask why you are creating blank categories? :) Gregory Exploit 14:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Which one ?? I just editted the exist categories. I didn't create any one. I deleted the blank categories. You had created category pages for "Football Zombie" and "Gallery" that had no content. Gregory Exploit 14:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) There are Zombies and Plants galleries on "Gallery" The "Football zombie", it existed, I just added 'football zombie', 'football helmet' 'giga football zombie' to it They are not so important, you can delete it :) Thank you for the explanation, Tam. :) Gregory Exploit 14:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (: As long as at least one page is a category, the deletion and move log will still persist. Once that category loses all of its pages, it will no longer show the log. Hope that answers your question. :) Gregory Exploit 02:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, when I see a deleted page, I will help to clear all :) Search Engine? I have no idea why the search engine is not working. No one has touched any of the features of PvZ Wiki today. Gregory Exploit 04:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Android Achievements A general rule is to not create pages with a limited amount of content just to act like a placeholder. :) Gregory Exploit 08:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) WOWIE ACHIEVEMENT POINTS!! HOW DID YOU GET THAT MUCH POINTS???? MeVsZombiesMeWin 14:48, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Contributing to wikia, writing articles, add pages, photos, etc. :) aka TAM74111 15:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello What is your favorite Non Upgrade Plant? Luigifan00001 23:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Luigifan00001 Doom-shroom and Ice-shroom and Garlic :) aka TAM74111 00:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw some of your youtube vidoes and they're awesome!Mapvz2 15:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D aka TAM74111 17:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually the number of flags you completed was 214,748,366 according to the game, but you completed twice that plus at least another flag :) I played many survival endless games (day, night, pool, fog, roof, night roof) and 214,748,366 is the best according to the game. No one can play at flag 214,748,367; so I chose that number :) aka TAM74111 12:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Cat/Luigi Thanks for telling me about those two. They've been taken care of. :) Gregory Exploit 23:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on being the only person on the entire wiki to have 3 Lucky Blovers! :D Gregory Exploit 01:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. maybe it was a big Luck :D aka TAM74111 01:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Did you make 3,000 edits or more? That might be it. I got 3 Lucky Blovers too! Spudow!! 15:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin You have more edits than the bereaucrats. You should consider asking for admin. The Grand Catlover 21:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestion. I prefer being a freelancer :") aka TAM74111 23:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Golden Emblem Badge What badge comes after the golden emblem badge? (the one for 500 Acheivement article edits.) The Golden Lawn Mower is the highest badge, you can see it in Lawn Mower article. aka TAM74111 04:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. This is ZombieKiller949. Can I ask you one thing? How do you feel about being #1 on this Wiki? Thanks for your interest. well, I'm happy, honored and proud. and it's also a responsibility to this wiki :) aka TAM74111 12:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Lucky Blovers Do you like Lucky Blovers on this wiki?SuperGuy8 21:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) not only me, everyone loves it ^^ aka TAM74111 18:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New page ideas I have a question for you? (no cheatsies!!!!) I would like to make a new page about PvZ cameos in other games. I'm telling what games, for the sake of actually making an edit, but would like permission to do so from the almighty master of...... stuff. Please respond as soon as you get this! — CandD (talk) 22:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I just think you know everything about PVZ. Sorry, I don't know that :) aka TAM74111 16:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Tam I want to ask about the video about Imitaters Upgrade Plants. What is the save file? Which version is the Hex Editor? Hoanganhminh Any version, just a tool to edit files in hex format aka TAM74111 16:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) But I think you should gimme yo version and the save file so make sure that I can hack. THanks! :) Gohan and Trunks 01:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Chào bạn! Aspearagus (talk) 06:36, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Tammttg! The Zombies are coming! (talk) 00:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Wiki's ultimate overhaul The wiki's coding has changed, speaking of the messages in NP's wall, to that case. Btw, Wb. I actually know you from your YT channel. ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 17:12, October 14, 2014 (UTC)